1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction container plate suitable for use in various assays and analyses such as biological and biochemical assays, and general chemical analyses in the fields of medical care and chemistry, as well as a reaction processing apparatus for processing such a reaction container plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small reactors for use in biochemical assays or general chemical analyses, micro multi-chamber devices are used. Examples of such devices include micro container reaction container plates such as a microtiter plate constituted from a plate-shaped substrate having a plurality of containers formed in the surface thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-177749) and the like.
Further, as a structure for dispensing a small amount of liquid which can quantitatively treat a small amount of liquid, a structure having a first channel, a second channel, a third channel which is in communication with the first channel through an opening provided in the channel wall of the first channel, and a fourth channel which is in communication with the second channel through an opening provided in the channel wall of the second channel, connects one end of the third channel to the second channel, and has relatively lower capillary attraction than the third channel is developed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2004-163104 and 2005-114430). When such a structure for dispensing a small amount of liquid is used, a liquid introduced into the first channel is drawn into the third channel, and then the liquid remaining in the first channel is removed, and as a result the liquid having a volume corresponding to the capacity of the third channel is dispensed into the second channel.